


How Can We Be Prisoners

by AttaGirlAngelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Avdenture, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Build, To Be Continued, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlAngelle/pseuds/AttaGirlAngelle
Summary: Mitch wakes up one day and doesn't know where he is, he meets Cole though, can he be trusted?





	How Can We Be Prisoners

Dark.

That is the first thought I have when I wake up. Dark and cold, why is it so cold?

I can't remember a time when I wasn't shivering. My eyes won't focus no matter how hard I try, it's as if there wasn't a single ounce of light for miles. No crack in a door nor the sliver of light from behind a window curtain, nothing. I might as well be in a room with no entrances. When I think about how I would have gotten here I only come up with blanks. I shift my thoughts to my other senses to try to forget just how much I'm freezing and so I don't think about what might be waiting for me in the dark.

"-ELLO?!"

Someone is talking.

That is the second thing I think about. It's loud and I don't know how I didn't notice it before.

What do they want? Who are they talking to? I should feel relieved, you know, because I'm not alone here but I can't bring myself to care at the moment. I guess it isn't the most pressing thing to me, trying to figure out where all of humanity went. Instead I kind of space out, I think about what the room feels like.

It doesn't feel big, if anything it feels small but I can't be certain. I don't know where I am, or even what I'm sitting on, only the context clues help me. It is dark and cold, someone is talking, and well, if I let myself get really into it- the air smells like rain.

"-ELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE?"

I zone back in and this time I try to listen. The person's voice sounds raw, like they'd been yelling awhile and no one had answered yet. I wonder what's the rush, nothing seems to be too wrong. Not knowing where you are can be a bit troubling, I guess. I try to say something back but find there's something in my throat and- I don't remember the last time I spoke. It's quite hard to push out a sound and I suppose I'd never really thought about how difficult it was to talk until now. Well, whenever now is.

The first sound, if it can be called that, was more of a grunt than anything. I try again and keep having to clear my voice, I'm sure I don't sound the greatest at the moment.

"-CAN ANYONE HEAR M-"

here goes nothing. I don't even know what to say to them really, I should try to be friendly, I don't know this person and I don't want to be on their bad side.

"Uhm, HI!"

Its eerily silent and I'm somewhat afraid that I've scared off a potential companion until-

"WHERE ARE WE? WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING??"

I kind of laugh and I swear I don't mean to but this is sort of puzzling, why would I have the answers to these questions? They seem well, distraught and I wish I could say that I did have the answer.

"I'm not sure, to be completely honest. I can't see anything either."

The silence again,

"OH….SO YOU'RE TRAPPED LIKE I AM THEN?"

Trapped? The idea hadn't occurred to me, though I guess that is what we are, trapped. No escape. Huh.

"THAT'S SOMEWHAT OF A RELI-"

I wonder if they know that I can hear them fine without all the yelling, I haven't been yelling back to them.

"-CAUSE I WASN'T SURE IF I WAS ALL ALO-"

" You know you don't have to yell. I could hear you fine if you talked regularly." I don't want to have a conversation if it's going to sound like them trying to get my attention at a concert, like with all of the….. what was a concert anyway?

"…..Right. I probably sound obnoxious, if I gave you a headache then I'm sorry."

I don't have a headache, but I accepted the apology.

"So, It seems we'll be here a while and I haven't introduced myself, I'm Cole."

Cole. I don't know why, but I like that name a lot. Cole gives me a faint memory of lighting a match and the smell it emits. Yet at the same time I remember a warm, rainy coffee shop visit….. whatever a coffee shop was.

" I didn't hear yours," Cole chuckles and it's kind and comforting.

I still don't answer though.

What is my name? When all alone in a room, I should at least know myself and I don't. I'm thinking about lying to Cole, I'll make a name. What is something that's catchy, something I wouldn't mind….Lighting a match….match…..Mi…..Mitch.

"I'm sorry, I think I disappeared for a bit there. (I laugh, maybe this could also comfort him) Mitch, my name is Mitch."

"Mitch?" It isn't really a question, more like testing the way my "name rolls" off the tongue.

"Yes." This makes me nervous, I've just met this person and already I'm lying to them.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya! For what it's worth anyway." He kind of grumbles that but I get why. This really isn't the best way to meet anyone.

I agree to be nice but to be honest I've stopped paying my full attention again, I'm more focused on the discomfort in my shoulders and legs. Might as well try moving if I've tried everything else. I want to play it safe so I move one toe first, it doesn't feel quite nice but there isn't any pain.

I think my body's asleep from the waste down, or I've been paralyzed. I feel like I've never walked a day in my life.

I try the rest of my toes, and though I'm not sure the discomfort is particularly healthy, eventually I get my whole foot to move and the same with the other. I know that Cole is still trying to talk to me but I think this is top priority now. I'm moving on to my legs and I guess my goal is to stand- I don't know where I'd even go if I tried to walk.

My arms feel like jelly. I couldn't pick up a book but I have to use them to lift myself. The first time I push myself upwards I fall down as fast as I put my weight on my hands. I guess Cole heard the thump because he was worried right away.

"Woah, hey! Are you okay?" I heard him shuffling on the other side of the wall I leaned on. He must've been awake way longer than I was if he was moving around that much.

"I'm fine…(I try again to get up and again I fall) I just… (I grunt, it hurts this time) can't get up" I can already feel myself starting to panic, this doesn't feel right at all- I should be able to move. I feel like without that ability, I'm useless.

“Oh, listen, you need to calm down. It was hard for me to move at first too. Don’t overexert yourself okay?” I don’t want to listen but I guess I have to don’t I? I try one last time and dropped down the same as the other times I’ve tried. I’m still breathing heavily and it’s taking me awhile to calm down but Cole isn’t rushing me. “Take your time, Mitch, it looks like we have all the time in the world here.”

“How did you get yourself up?” I ask, "Bit by bit, I needed to get a feel for my body again, the whole thing felt unused." No way he was actually talking about his body, it sounded like he was talking more about a….vehicle….a…..car, I can't believe I forgot what to call it. He wasn’t wrong though, I did feel unused- not in the way some of you might think- but definitely drained.

Ok, I can do this, just- not right now.

“Got it, thank you..” I lie, It's bad to make this a habit but im rolling with it.

So that’s what I did, i got “used to it” bit by bit and boy, was that a painful process. Somehow i'm okay with that because the relief i feel being able to move is emasculate, all i want- no, need to do now is explore the room.

If I had more courage I would do just that, lets talk to Cole some more instead.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a work in progress and i will be editing and adding on from time to time-


End file.
